Under Cherry Trees
by ekka126
Summary: Youhei menyukai teman berambut merahnya. Namun ternyata temannya itu sudah memiliki kekasihnya sendiri. YAOI. Rating M untuk LEMON di-chapter depan. R&R jika kamu berkenan XD
1. Chapter 0 : BEGINNING

Under Cherry Trees

.

***************

[] = thought

// = places

***************

.

AN: Aku ngambil Youhei sebagai tokoh utamanya di sini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku lebih suka Youhei daripada Hanamichi!! Youhei juga lebih imut dari Hanamichi kok~ XD *plak* Youhei selalu baik dan mau mengerti Hanamichi apa pun yg si rambut merah itu lakuin. Aku ingin membuat cerita dimana Youhei bisa bahagia~ selamanya~ XD *romansa*

Yah, alesan sebenernya sih aku pengen lihat Youhei uhukjadianuhuk dengan Sendoh!! Nyahaa!!! Itu tujuan utamanya lho!! XD *plak*

Ah, ngomong2 dulu judul ini sebenernya dibuat dalam bahasa inggris di account sementara punyaku ketika account yg ini rusak (sekarang sih udah bener, makanya dipake lagi). Tapi, karena bahasa inggrisku masih jelek... yaa... kapan2 deh kalau udah bagus aja.. =="

Btw, di sini aku buat Youhei memiliki kakak perempuan. Ah, tenang aja deh... Nggak bakalan aku pasangin dengan cowok2 SD kok~ :D tapi dia emang bakalan ada pasangannya sih.. ' 'a

Lihat aja ntar deh buat jelasnya!! X3

Desclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Inoue Takehiko. But the story itself was MINE!

.

***************

CHAPTER 0 : BEGINNING

***************

.

// MITO HOUSE, YOUHEI'S ROOM //

.

"Ya ampun!! Kamu ini benar-benar pemalas!!"

Seorang wanita yang tinggi dan berambut hitam pendek meringsek masuk ke kamar Youhei ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat bising menggema di seantero rumah. Dan suara itu berasal dari alarm milik Youhei. Dia langsung meninggalkan sarapannya karena suara itu benar-benar mengganggu telinganya.

"Ayo, Youhei!! Bangun! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi tahu! Kamu masih harus pergi ke sekolah kan??" Dia membentak Youhei yang kelihatannya masih ternyenyak dalam mimpinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun kemudian menarik selimut yang dipakai Youhei dengan paksa sehingga membuat adiknya itu terpental jatuh ke bawah kasur.

Youhei mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil melihat ke arah kakak perempuannya itu. "Bagus. Akhirnya kamu bangun juga. Sekarang... Cepat mandi! Kamu masih harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini!!" Ia membentak Youhei lagi.

"Aye... Aye..." tanpa mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan kakaknya, Youhei langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Ini adalah kegiatan keluarga Mito sehari-hari di waktu pagi. Jadi kalaupun ia dan kakaknya itu membuat banyak kegaduhan, para tetangga tidak akan ambil pusing untuk komplain. Yah, nampaknya sih mereka sudah terbiasa dengan 2 kakak beradik itu.

Mito Shiraishi adalah kakak satu-satunya Youhei. Dan juga merupakan satu-satunya keluarga Youhei yang masih hidup. Shiraishi yang juga dipanggil dengan nama Shirai adalah seorang jurnalis. Yup, benar. Ia dan kakak Hikoichi berteman. Tapi tidak seperti kakak Hikoichi, Shirai adalah jurnalis yang khusus menangani masalah kriminal. Dia selalu membuat Youhei khawatir dengan keselamatannya, terutama jika ia terlibat dalam suatu kasus pembunuhan. Tapi Shirai tetaplah Shirai, ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing Youhei mengkhawatirkannya atau tidak. Ia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan pekerjaannya, dan sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan berhenti.

Ketika Shirai berjalan keluar dari kamar Youhei, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan muncullah kepala Youhei. "Ada apa lagi?" keluh Shirai. "Bisakah kau ambilkan handuk untukku?" Youhei mengatakannya dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Shirai semakin jengkel karena ia merasa Youhei sedang mempermainkannya, "Ambil saja sendiri apa susahnya sih?!!" Shirai pun pergi dengan membanting pintu kamar.

[Benar-benar deh... Dia gampang sekali terpancing emosi...] Youhei pun kemudian menghela napas.

.

***************

.

Youhei membiarkan suara tawanya keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mendengar lagu berjudul 'ORE WA TENSAI' dinyanyikan oleh teman rambut merahnya, Sakuragi Hanamichi. Dia dan Hanamichi secara kebetulan bertemu di pertengahan jalan menuju sekolah. Kemudian mereka punsepakat untuk berjalan melalui taman yang penuh dengan deretan pohon Sakura.

Oh ya, saat ini sedang musim semi dan tentu saja semua sakura di taman sedang mekar. Kecuali satu pohon. Mata Youhei melihat ke arah pohon sakura yang botak yang terletak di paling pinggir taman. Pohon sakura itu benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya, bukan hanya karena itu satu-satunya pohon yang botak, tapi karena pohon itu merupakan pohon yang paling besar. Botak namun besar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pohon itu?" pertanyaan Hanamichi membuat Youhei sadar dari lamunannya. "Hm? Kenapa, Youhei? Kamu melamun..." Hanamichi memeperlihatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Youhei.

"Huh? Tidak. Cuma berpikir mungkin?"

Youhei tidak yakin harus berkata apa pada Hanamichi. Yah memang benar barusan dia melamun, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang lain di pikirannya. Youhei hanya menghela napas, "Hei, Hana, bagaimana denganmu dan Rukawa belakangan ini? Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik?" Dia bisa melihat wajah si rambut merah memerah seperti rambutnya, "Whoa? Apa ini? Aku benar ya?" canda Youhei.

"Diam! Ini bukan masalahmu tahu!" Tentu saja seperti biasanya, Hanamichi membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Youhei dengan keras hingga meninggalkan benjolan yang lumayan besar di kening teman yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hana! Itu sakit tahu!!" Youhei memgang keningnya sambil menahan sakit, "Geez... Kamu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda..."

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak Hanamichi dan Rukawa memmulai hubungan serius mereka. Pada awalnya Youhei tidak bisa mempercayai kalau temannya itu akan benar-benar berpacaran dengan musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. Tapi, setelah ia dan anggota Gundan yang lain membuntuti kencan mereka, Youhei menyadari kalau Hanamichi dan Kitsune memang serius satu sama lain. Tentu saja tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Youhei lakukan kecuali mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk temannya itu. Hanamichi-NYA.

Ok, jujur saja. Youhei memang sudah lama memendam perasaan sukanya pada Hanamichi. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Hanamichi tidak pernah menCINTAinya. Mereka hanya bisa menjadi TEMAN. Tidak lebih juga tidak kurang. Dan kenyataan itu, terkadang membuat hati Youhei sakit.

.

***************

~*OWARI*~

***************

.

Ok. Untuk saat ini sampai di sini dahulu. R&R please~ :3


	2. Chapter 1

***************

CHAPTER 1

***************

.

// Ryonan's Gym //

.

Suara pantulan bola terdengar menggema di setiap telinga orang-orang yang datang menyaksikan pertandingan latihan antara Shohoku melawan Ryonan. Permainan sudah berjalan selama 20 menit dan Shohoku sekarang sedang tertinggal 3 bola dari Ryonan. Ya seperti sebelumnya saja, Ryonan masih merupakan musuh bebuyutan Shohoku, musuh bebuyutan yang kuat. Sekarang kemampuan Shohoku agak menurun karena sang mantan kapten, Akagi Takenori, sudah pensiun dari klub. Miyagi Ryouta, kapten yang baru, memiliki kelemahan. Yaitu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, apalagi jika kondisinya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Ryouta berbuat banyak kesalahan sehingga membuat Ayako, sang manager tim, kesal dan memarahinya saat istirahat paruh pertama.

Peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan akhirnya berbunyi. Suara itu langsung membuat semua pemain di lapangan berhenti. Napas yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa mereka semua telah menunjukkan permainan terbaiknya.

Youhei menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu keluar gym, dan tersenyum ke arah teman berambut merahnya yang kini terlihat sangat kesal. Shohoku kalah 5 poin dari Ryonan. Sayang sekali memang, padahal Hanamichi dan beberapa pemain lain telah bermain dengan sangat baik. Apalagi bila diperhatikan, kerja sama antara Hanamichi dan Rukawa sudah semakin baik. Tapi, apa mau dikata, kemampuan para pemain Ryonan masih berada di atas mereka kini. Hal itu tidak akan berubah kecuali anggota tim Shohoku berlatih lebih keras lagi.

Youhei kembali tersenyum ketika ia menyadari kalau Hanamichi melihat ke arahnya. Dia juga melambaikan tangannya. Namun, sebagai balasannya, Rukawa memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Tidak ada orang yang perlu mengatakan pada Youhei mengenai perubahan sikap si rambut hitam, karena Youhei sudah langsung menyadarinya. Sikap Rukawa memang berubah drastis bila hal itu menyangkut Hanamichi. Bahkan pada Youhei yang merupakan teman dekat Hanamichi sejak dahulu, Rukawa masih menaruh curiga.

Tapi, lain ceritanya memang bila Rukawa menyadari perasaan Youhei kepada si rambut merah.

"You-kun! Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu datang juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dengan wajah datar, Youhei menjawab pertanyaan si rambut jabrik yang dengan seenaknya sudah memeluknya dari belakang itu, "Baik. Tidak kurang tidak lebih." Perlahan, Youhei melepaskan pelukan pemuda di belakangnya itu, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sendoh?" tersenyum pada Sendoh yang nampak kecewa karena pelukannya dilepas. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena ketika ia mendengar Youhei bertanya balik kepadanya, senyum lebar kembali mengembang di wajahnya yang selalu nampak damai itu.

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja bila ada kamu."

Youhei bisa merasakan wajahnya yang agak memerah ketika ia mendengar Sendoh mengatakannya secara blak-blakan. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengubahnya kembali menjadi ekspresi yang biasa menempel di wajahnya, "Baguslah.". Tanpa Youhei ketahui, Sendoh kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik mereka berdua sejak tadi. Tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut, yang kemudian membalasnya dengan geraman dan pandangan perang padanya.

"Mitsui. Hei, Mitsui-senpai! Aku bicara padamu!!" Sebuah kipas kertas besar kini menghantam kepala sang 3-point shooter kebanggaan Shohoku, yang terpaksa tinggal kelas di SMA karena dulu sering membolos. "Itai! Apa-apaan kamu, Ayako?!!" Mitsui menahan sakit di kepala, berbalik ke arah Ayako yang tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata sejak tadi mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Geez, senpai! Sudah kuduga kalau kamu tidak mendengarkanku sejak tadi." Ayako mengatakannya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Mitsui, "Latihan pagi besok ditiadakan. Tapi latihan setelah sepulang sekolah akan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Setidaknya dengan begitu kalian semua memiliki cukup waktu untuk beristirahat kan?"

"Yaa Yaa... Segitu cukup kok... Cukup." Mitsui mengatakannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Setelah ia yakin bahwa si manager tidak lagi mengganggunya, Mitsui melemparkan pandangannya lagi ke arah dimana tadi si rambut jabrik dan 'dia' berdiri. Hanya saja, ia terkejut ketika tidak bisa menemukan mereka di tempat sebelumnya. Mitsui memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendapati Sendoh sedang berbicara dengan Ryouta. Mitsui menghela napas lega. Baguslah, setidaknya Sendoh tidak menghilang di waktu yang sama dengan Youhei.

"Hei, Mitchy!" Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Mitsui melompat kaget. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Hanamichi di sana, "Hm? Kenapa kamu sekaget itu??" Hanamichi bertanya dengan bingung, karena ia yakin kalau ia tidak menepuk pundak Mitsui terlalu keras. Menghela napas lagi, "Ada apa, Hana-kun?"

Setelah ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mitsui bisa merasakan panas di punggungnya. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau itu berasal dari tatapan membunuh Rukawa yang mendengar Mitsui memanggil Hanamichi sebagai 'Hana-kun'. [Geez... Kamu benar-benar posesif tahu, Rukawa! Terlalu posesif!!] batin Mitsui.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Youhei?" Hanamichi melihat ke sekitarnya mencoba menemukan teman berambut hitamnya itu. Dia yakin kalau tadi Youhei masih berbincang dengan Sendoh di dekat pintu keluar, "Hei, Sendoh. Kemana Youhei pergi?". [Itu juga hal yang ingin aku ketahui.] Mitsui pun melihat ke arah Sendoh, menginginkan jawaban pasti. Tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, Sendoh menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah luar, "Temanmu yang gendut datang dan menariknya pergi. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan." Sendoh berhenti sejenak, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Karena sepertinya aku tidak diizinkan ikut, aku hanya mengatakan 'sampai nanti' padanya."

"Apa?? Apa ia lupa kalau ia sudah punya janji denganku sehabis ini??" Sejak awal, Hanamichi dan Youhei sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Gundan yang lain di Dandy's, hanya untuk sekedar nongkrong. [Tidak biasanya Youhei meninggalkanku seperti ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?] Hanamichi menggelengkan kepalanya, [Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikiran buruk dahulu.]

Mitsui berpikir sebentar. Rasanya tidak mungkin para Gundam pergi begitu saja tanpa bertemu dahulu dengan Hanamichi. Jika bukan karena ada masalah, mereka tidak akan pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan sedikit pun. "Kamu yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Mitsui menanyakannya langsung pada Sendoh, seolah mengatakan kalau Youhei pergi adalah karena kesalahan Sendoh. "Huh? Apa maksudmu, Mitchy?" Hanamichi kaget karena ternyata MItsui memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

.

***************

.

// Empty warehouse. Not so far from Ryonan //

.

"Jadi? Dia orang yang tadi kamu katakan?"

Seorang pemuda besar berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut cepak, melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Kamu lihat?" tertawa, menunjuk ke sebuah arah, "Si kecil ini adalah boss-nya katanya!!" Suara tawanya semakin besar dan besar sepanjang kelima temannya pun meniru tindakannya. "KAMU MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBODOHIKU?!" Si rambut cepak memukul dinding di belakangnya dengan keras, meninggalkan retakan di sana. Kekuatannya terlihat sangat besar, "Yang kuinginkan adalah boss-mu!! SI RAMBUT MERAH!! DIMANA DIA?!!" Dia berteriak dengan sangat keras dengan urat-urat bertonjolan di area wajahnya. Memandang dengan panuh amarah ke arah Youhei yang baru saja tiba ketika diberi tahu oleh si gendut, Takamiya, bahwa dirinya dan 2 Gundan lainnya dicegat dipertengahan jalan menuju Dandy's.

Youhei menghela napas, sebenarnya jika bisa ia tidak ingin mencari keributan di sini. "Jika yang kamu maksud itu Hanamichi, sekarang ia sedang memiliki urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." melihat ke sekeliling, "Di mana temanku yang lain?". Youhei sudah menduga kalau Okusu dan Noma bisa saja saat ini sudah babak belur, melihat hanya Takamiya yang diizinkan pergi untuk memanggilnya.

"AKU YANG BERTANYA DI SINI!! BUKAN KAU!!" merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik, Youhei segera berkelit mundur agar tidak terkena aksi si rambut cepak selanjutnya. Suara berdebam di belakangnya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Takamiya sudah babak belur tertelengkup di lantai. Di belakangnya terdapat 2 orang pemuda lain. [Ck! Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain...]

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat Youhei berada kini, Sendoh berlari sambil melihat kesekitarnya. Ia beserta Hanamichi dan yang lain sudah sepakat untuk segera mencari Youhei, karena mereka merasakan kalau para Gundan memang sedang terlibat sebuah masalah. [You-kun, jangan gegabah! Jangan berbuat nekat!] batin Sendoh.

KLANG!

Suara seperti besi yang terjatuh mengalihkan perhatian Sendoh, cepat-cepat ia pun berlari ke arah suara itu berasal. Namun sekonyong-konyong sebuah tangan menariknya dari belakang, "A?!!".

.

***************

~*OWARI*~

***************

.

Dan begitulah untuk chapter 1. :D

Kalau kalian perhatikan, aku mengupdate chapter ini dan yang sebelumnya pada hari yang bersamaan. Alasannya? Seperti yang kupaparkan di AN chapter 0 kalau sebenarnya pada awalnya fic ini aku buat dalam bahasa inggris. Tapi karena bahasa inggrisku masih AMAT SANGAT jelek, yaa kubatalkan deh.. =="

Makanya sekali pajang di sini jadi langsung 2.. btw, R&R please? :D


End file.
